Shisui Uchiha
Shisui Uchiha (うちはシスイ, Uchiha Shisui), renowned as "Shisui of the Body Flicker" (瞬身のシスイ, Shunshin no Shisui; English TV "Shisui the Teleporter"), was a shinobi from Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and an minor character of the Naruto franchise. He was a best friend of Itachi Uchiha. Danzo stole his right eye but escape from him before he would steal his left eye. He entrusted his left eye to Itachi and committed suicide by falling into the water fall. Background Born into the Uchiha clan, Shisui was noted to be one of the most talented members of the famed clan. At some point in the past, he fought with Ao of Kirigakure who retained an acute memory of Shisui's chakra colour, as well as the Uchiha's ability to control others with his Mangekyō Sharingan's ability. When Shisui's best friend, Itachi Uchiha, began to act "oddly", Shisui was instructed by the Konoha Military Police Force to monitor Itachi because the younger Uchiha's position in Anbu was instrumental to the Uchiha's future status in Konoha. As the Uchiha continued to grow angrier and more violent from the distrust of the village due to the suspicion of their involvement from the Nine-Tails' Attack on Konoha, Shisui was perplexed that the clan would not deter from the coup d'état that they were planning and Shisui was greatly concerned with the consequences that would follow their actions. Shisui approached the Hiruzen Sarutobi revealing the truth to the Third Hokage. Trusting Shisui, seeing as he is Kagami Uchiha's descendant, Hiruzen allowed the Uchiha to spy on his clan for the village. Ultimately, it was decided that Shisui would use his Kotoamatsukami on Fugaku Uchiha to subtly end the coup d'état plan. Later, as Shisui prepared to make his move, Danzō Shimura, believing that simply manipulating the Uchiha's leader wouldn't end the conflict, chose to take Shisui's eyes for himself in the desire to protect the village in his own way. While Shisui effortlessly subdued Danzō at first, the ruthless elder caught Shisui off guard by using the forbidden Izanagi with another Sharingan already in his possession to break free and steal Shisui's right eye. As Danzō and his men surrounded Shisui to take the left eye, Shisui managed to escape. Fearing that Danzō was right in Shisui's inability to stop the Uchiha's revolt and that the elder would continue to pursue his left eye as well, Shisui entrusted it to Itachi, telling him to protect both the village and the Uchiha name. In order to prevent conflict from arising over his eyes within the clan, Shisui wrote a suicide note and made it appear as though he had crushed his eyes when jumping off a cliff into the Naka River to kill himself. He, at the same time, was able to erase his existence, leaving no corpse behind. In the anime, Shisui was also hoping to use his death to awaken Itachi's Mangekyō Sharingan. Personality Shisui was very kind, lacked arrogance, and a very down to earth individual. he was very open-minded and states his opinion on any matters. He cared about the village as a whole and not just his clan, a trait Itachi shared. When it seems that the Uchiha are plotting a coup, rather than an all-out massacre, he opted to the upper echelons the idea of trapping them under a genjutsu (Kotoamatsukami). He has a deep friendship with Itachi, whom he treats as a younger brother. He was the very one to teach Itachi the meaning of "self-sacrifice" something that represents the true mark of the Shinobi. During his final moments he entrusted Itachi one of his eyes as a symbol of their shared belief about the village's well-being. In the filler parts of the anime and ninja escapades special, Shisui is very friendly towards Sasuke and often cheers him up, when the young Uchiha gets upset about Itachi not spending enough time with him. He was a very devoted person to the point that the Konoha Military Police Force did not believe that he committed suicide. Like Itachi, he did not believe in needless killing and and prefers non-lethal methods, choosing to use is genjutsu against Ao's squad, instead of easily killing the entire squad. Powers and Abilities Shisui Uchiha is regarded as the one of the most talented members the Uchiha ever produced. Danzo himself had noted his power, and is able to spar against Itachi. Shisui's abilities easily landed him the rank of Jonin at a young age, and soon became a captain of his own squad. His prowess was recognized to the point that the entire Kiri-nin chose to flee rather than face him. A further testament to his power is the fact that Kabuto Yakushi wanted to reanimate him to use in the Fourth Shinobi World War, and had said that with his visual prowess the war would completely be in their favor. In the Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution ninja escapades special, he had awoken his Susanoo, during his fight with Danzo and his men. Trivia * Unlike most members of his clan, Shisui never fell victim to the Uchiha's Curse of Hatred, and had awakened his Sharingan and Mangekyo Sharingan without it. * In Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4, he has a complete body Susanoo with wings. * Itachi had likened Shisui's personality to that of Naruto. Navigation Category:Naruto Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Supporters Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Suicidal Category:Legacy Category:Male Category:Martial Artists Category:Deceased Category:Chaotic Good Category:Pure Good Category:Related to Villain Category:One-Man Army Category:Damsels